warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Ferrus Manus
of the Iron Hands Legion by the famous Imperial artisan Aerion the Faithful]] Ferrus Manus, also known as''' 'the '''Gorgon, ' was the Primarch of the Iron Hands Space Marines Legion, a master smith known for creating weapons that were able to inspire awe in any who saw them, such as the sword he created for Fulgrim, Primarch of the Emperor's Children Legion or a Boltgun he created for Vulkan, the Primarch of the Salamanders Legion, said to have a barrel designed to look like the gaping mouth of a dragon. Ferrus' hands were covered in the metallic substance known as necrodermis and he needed no hammer or flame to create beauty through metallurgy, using only his exceptionally powerful hands to mold and shape molten metal. Ferrus forged his closest bond with his brother Fulgrim, but this relationship ultimately ended in tragedy after Fulgrim fell to Chaos during the Horus Heresy. During the Drop Site Massacre on the world of Istvaan V at the start of the Heresy, Fulgrim decapitated Ferrus with a daemonic sword, an action that ultimately cemented his slavery to a Greater Daemon of the Chaos God Slaanesh. Youth 's impression of Ferrus Manus drawn during the Great Crusade; taken from the Speculum Historiale]] Ferrus Manus as interpreted by an unknown Imperial artisan]] Ferrus Manus was stolen away through the Warp from the Emperor's gene-laboratories beneath the Himalaya Mountains on Terra by the Chaos Gods along with the rest of his brother Primarchs, who were scattered across the galaxy. Ferrus spent his first years on the planet Medusa. Medusa was a harsh, unwelcoming planet inhabited by a tough and stoic people. Ferrus would not join these tribes, as many of his brothers did. Rather he would seek out physical challenges, to make himself stronger and more resilient. These tests ended with his battle against Asirnoth, the Great Silver Wyrm, a metallic Necron construct impervious to harm. Ferrus had to drown the creature in magma to kill it. The melted flesh of the wyrm's necrodermis fused into Ferrus' flesh, giving him the truly metallic hands his Space Marine Legion would later choose as its name. Ferrus now returned to the Medusan tribes and started lecturing to them on technology. The clans advanced at a stunning pace and Medusa prospered. But Ferrus took care to leave the inter-clan rivalry and fighting by never taking sides, as he saw the competition between them as healthy and good. The Emperor eventually came to Medusa, and Ferrus Manus tested himself on him as well, in a cataclysmic battle that is said to have laid waste to entire mountains. Finally having found someone who was his equal, Ferrus accepted the Emperor of Mankind as his master and took command of a Legion of Space Marines and embarked upon the Great Crusade. Great Crusade It was said that there was no closer bond during the Great Crusade than that between the Primarchs Fulgrim and Ferrus Manus, and thus between their chapters. They often fought side-by-side during the crusade, both styles of combat used by each chapter complimenting each others weaknesses. This ended tragically when Fulgrim fell to the poisoned whispers of Chaos and Horus, and failed to talk his brother into open rebellion. The first resulting combat between them left Ferrus Manus unconscious and his battlefleet crippled, however Fulgrim was not able to bring himself to strike down his brother. Horus Heresy Fulgrim approached Ferrus Manus before the Heresy and tried to lure him to join Chaos. Ferrus Manus was so enraged at this proposal that he attacked and engaged in a titanic duel with Fulgrim but was ultimately beaten and nearly killed by Fulgrim. Fulgrim left disheartened that his closest brother would not join him with Horus against the Emperor. Fulgrim ordered his fleet to cripple the Iron Hands' fleet but not destroy it perhaps hoping to keep Ferrus alive but out of the conflict. The Iron Hands were one of the Loyalist Space Marine Legions the Emperor called to defeat the Traitor Legions on the world of Istvaan V. Having repaired his fleet, Ferrus Manus took the Legion's fastest starships and departed for Istvaan V With only his Veterans, who almost all died during the battle following the loss of their Primarch they were struck down by the traitor legions, caught between the hammer of the Emperor's Children and upon the Anvil of the Iron Warriors and support from the other three legions of the second wave. Some say Ferrus survived Istvaan V and now resides on Mars, but the Iron Hands strongly refute this. The truth of the matter was that Fulgrim personally decapitated Ferrus during the Drop Site Massacre of Istvaan V, using the Chaos-infected daemonic blade that he had found in the Slaaneshi temple on the world of Laeran (indeed, the blade was ultimately responsible for Fulgrim's own fall to Chaos). Fulgrim was distraught with the sudden epiphany that he had just killed his closest brother, at his own hands, eventually giving into the whispers of Chaos, who spoke promises to ease his pain, to send him into an oblivion of which nothing existed. Sadly he gave into the request of the Daemon inside the blade, which repossesed his body trapping Fulgrim within in his own mind to watch the daemon do the evil will of Slaanesh, turning him into the Daemon Prince he is now, and thus it was this daemon that brought the mutilated head of Ferrus Manus before Horus. Death , Primarch of the Emperor's Children, on Istvaan V]] Ferrus Manus was killed during the Drop Site Massacre of Istvaan V at the hands of his brother and fellow Primarch Fulgrim, beheaded with the daemonsword Fulgrim had taken from a Slaaneshi temple on the world of Laeran. His death shocked Fulgrim out of the depths of his betrayal of the Emperor, but his anguish made him ripe for possession at the hands of the very same daemon-tainted sword he picked up during his own battles during the Great Crusade, essentially ending the existence of Fulgrim as an independent personality. Thereafter, Fulgrim was possessed by a Greater Daemon of Slaanesh that had resided within the blade that controlled all his actions while he remained a horrified prisoner within his own body as it transformed into a Daemon Prince. Sources *''Iron Hands'' (Novel) by Jonathan Green *''Fulgrim'' (Novel) by Jim Swallow Category:F Category:Imperial_Characters Category:Primarchs Category:Space Marines